


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by K1mHeechu1



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Actually this fic is way less dramatic and scary than what the tags make it look it is, Attempt at horror, Friendship, Gen, Scared Maknae Line, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Donghyuck, Yangyang and Jisung are terrified of thunderstorms.They're not the only ones.Or: the failed attempt at a scary story that no one asked for yet I wrote anyway.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hiiiii!!  
> So, I wrote this bc I was inspired by the [A Little Wonder Fic Fest](https://twitter.com/littlewonderfic). I also wrote an actual piece for the fest, so go check it out when they start to post the fics!! Anyway, I signed up for 1 fic, not 2, so this gets posted now, lol.  
> Thanks to my wonderful beta, as always ♥ ♥ ♥

The afternoon had been great. 

Yangyang, Donghyuck and Jisung were having the holidays of their dreams. The house they had chosen to rent for the weekend had everything they needed to spend the entire time entertained without having to think too hard to find things to do.

They spent hours playing in the lake, running around, overall being hyperactive. Johnny joined them for some games, Taeyong and Kun laughing from the side as they relaxed, sitting on top of blankets under the shade of a big oak tree right next to the water.

They migrated back inside when menacing grey clouds started to cover the sky and big, fat raindrops started to fall.

Dinner had come and gone, and the three younger members were absolutely knackered by the time they were done with dessert. Taeyong snickered as Jisung started to fall asleep where he was sitting, almost face-planting into his plate. Johnny tugged on his earlobe to wake him up before carrying a few things to the kitchen.

"Okay, off to bed with you three, you're old enough for us not to have to carry you to bed." Taeyong ran his fingers through Donghyuck's hair as he let out a whine.

"But Hyung, I'm 20, I'm not a baby, I can stay up."

"I know Hyuckie, you're old now, but you also spent the entire day running around. Go to bed now and rest so you can run around again tomorrow."

"But the horror movie marathon!" Yanyang protested, pouting at Kun, who rolled his eyes.

"We can have the marathon tomorrow, now go to bed, demon child."

"Horror movies?" Jisung looked like a startled mouse. "Can we not watch horror movies?"

"We'll see tomorrow, now go to bed."

They were gearing up for another round of protests when a loud clang and a scream of pain made everyone freeze. 

"FUCK!" 

Taeyong was the first to reach the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of Johnny, kneeling on the floor, gasping in pain as he stared at his hand. There was a big cut across his palm that dripped blood onto the kitchen tiles, and Kun reacted quickly, grabbing a kitchen towel and wrapping it around Johnny's hand, making sure to apply pressure to stop the blood flow.

Johnny bit his lip as he tried to stop himself from whimpering in pain, and Jisung whined as the kitchen towel quickly began turning red.

"Taeyong- Hyung, we need to get him to the hospital, this will need stitches or we won't be able to stop it." 

Kun's words made Taeyong react, and he grabbed the SUV keys from the counter before helping Kun raise Johnny until he was standing up.

Kun led Johnny towards the front door, and Taeyong went to follow but stopped and started at the three younger members.

"Ok, we're taking Johnny to the A&E. You three stay here, okay?" Everyone went to fight his decision, but he shut them up with a stare. "He'll most likely only need a few stitches and be good to go. You three go to bed, we'll text you when we know anything else. There's no need for all six of us to go to the hospital and lose sleep, okay?"

Donghyuck bit his lips, but shared a look with Yangyang and Jisung before nodding.

"But let us know as soon as you know anything else, okay? And drive carefully, it's raining quite badly."

Taeyong smiled softly and ruffled his head.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it."

  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm scared," Jisung muttered, face buried in the pillow he was hugging to his chest.

"It's just a little thunder, Jisung-ah. Don't worry, it's going to be fine." Donghyuck laid on his bed, to the left of Jisung's and played with his blanket as he watched the other two.

"We'll just leave the lights on and go to sleep like that, and done. Kun-Ge said Johnny-Hyung had to get six stitches but he's good now, they're just keeping him under observation for a little while because of the blood loss, but they'll be back in a few hours tops." Yangyang put his phone down on the bedside table, yawning. "Shall we go to sleep now that we know everything will be okay?"

Just as he finished talking, a huge rumble of thunder made everyone jump, and everything went black.

"Guys, this is not funny, please turn the lights on!" Jisung cried, bending over to reach the bedside table to try to turn the lamp back on. He pressed the switch a few times and whined in fear when it didn't work.

"Fuck, my phone's almost dead. I'm sure there are candles and matches in the kitchen downstairs. One of us should go get them," Yangyang suggested as he set his phone back down.

"NO!" Jisung cried.

"I don't know about you, Yangie, but there's no way I'm going down in the middle of the night with no power on. I may look like I'm brave but I'm scared shitless." Donghyuck sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What do we do?"

"Let's try to fall asleep. I'm sure the power will be back before the hyungs come back." 

The three of them lay down in their own beds, and Jisung sobbed softly.

"I can't sleep like this, please, I'm too scared."

"Let's... what if we hold hands? That way we're together, but not squished in a single bed." The other hummed in agreement. "Okay, Jisung, reach one hand to each side, Donghyuck, you grab one hand and I'll grab the other one."

Jisung did as he was told and his hands were quickly wrapped in warm skin. His sobs died down as he tightened his hold.

"This is nice," Jisung muttered, and felt his left hand get squeezed a little.

"This is cheating, Jisungie has double the comfort," Donghyuck joked, making them all laugh softly.

"Okay, let's go to sleep." 

The rain kept hitting the roof, lightning shining through the window and thunder booming around them, but they fell asleep quite quickly, exhausted from the day's events.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kun was the one that opened the door to the room the three younger members were in the next morning. Johnny and Taeyong peeked over his shoulder, and the three of them chuckled as they saw the other three still deeply asleep.

Johnny sat down on Jisung's bed, patting his shoulder until the boy woke up.

"Hi kid."

"HYUNG!" Jisung threw his arms around Johnny, who laughed loudly before hissing as his injured hand collided with Jisung's side. "Oh, sorry, sorry!"

The other two were woken up by the noise, and quickly hugged Johnny too, being careful not to jostle his hand.

"I'm surprised we didn't find you three in a puppy pile in the big bed in my room," Kun commented, grabbing Yangyang's dead phone to plug it in to charge.

"We were too scared to even get out of the room," Donghyuck admitted, and they all laughed.

"Yeah, but we just did this and held hands!" Yangyang reached to the side, Jisung and Donghyuck doing the same.

  
  
  


They all froze.

Even if they tried to grab each other's hands, there was no way for them to even graze their fingertips together. They would've needed to move both beds closer to the middle one about twenty-five centimetres for them to grab their hands as tightly as they had the previous night.

  
  
  


Jisung started to hyperventilate, all six of them staring at each other with shocked and scared faces, horrified by their discovery.

"WHOSE HANDS DID I HOLD LAST NIGHT!?"

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Storms make a lot of people scared. So does the darkness. _

_ And quite often, people don't seem to realise that, sometimes, it's not only the living that get scared.  _

_ Sometimes, spectral hands reach for the living, but not to hurt them. _

_ Sometimes, ghosts need comfort too. _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)


End file.
